1 Day Sequel Because I Love You
by jinyoung tembok
Summary: kita akan bersenang - senang hari ini ,/ a-apa ? / ia hanya terkekeh geli sembari membawaku menuju ruang tamu,/ MyungHyun story sequel Because I Love You :-)


**Story by Nam**

 **Cast : Kim Myungsoo**

 **Nam Woohyun**

 **Genre : Yaoi, sad, hurt, Death chara**

 **Rated : M for adegan bunuh diri**

 **Length : Oneshoot**

 **A / N : ff ini sebagai sequel dari ff sebelumnya yang berjudul Because i love you yang katanya sedih bikin nangis dan sejujurnya yang nulis juga nangis dalam hati tepatnya yaudah daripada banyak omong mari kita baca ff nya ^^**

 **Happy Reading^^**

 *******

 _" jika waktu dapat kuputar ulang..takkan kubiarkan kau sendiri .._  
 _akan ku bilang pada semua orang bahwa aku sangat mencintaimu.._  
 _aku sangat mencintaimu Nam Woohyun.. "_ **Kim Myungsoo**

 **Myungsoo POV**

  
Terlihat seorang namja manis dan cantik sedang tersenyum manis padaku, ia melambaikan tangannya padaku. seolah memanggilku ke arahnya

" myungsoo kesini " panggilnya dengan wajah gembira, aku hanya bisa diam dan terpaku melihatnya

" ini bukan mimpi kan ? " lalu kucubit lenganku dan rasanya sakit

" hei kau ini.. " namja manis itu menarik tanganku untuk duduk bersamanya, wajahnya sangat cantik. lebih dari apapun ia sangat cantik melebihi bidadari, oke aku berlebihan

" soo .. " ia memanggil namaku

" panggil aku baby " ujarku pura - pura ngambek

" hm ne baby ah.. " akhirnya ia memanggilku dengan sebutan baby, namun wajahnya kini memerah. manis sekali

" Chu ~ " aku mencium pipinya dan berhasil membuat rona di pipinya bertambah merah

" baby kau jahil ~ " teriaknya seraya mempoutkan bibirnya lucu dan aku mengecup bibirnya

" yakk ~ " teriaknya lagi

" diam atau aku melakukan hal yang lebih padamu " ujarku menggodanya dan ia langsung terdiam mendengar ancamanku dengan mulut yang mengerucut

" aku merindukanmu soo eh baby " ujarnya seraya memelukku dan menyembunyikan kepalanya di leherku, aku membalas pelukannya

" aku sangat merindukanmu sayang.. kau tahu aku tak bisa hidup tanpamu " ujarku lalu melepaskan pelukannya

" aku sangat kesepian berada disini sayang.. " curhatnya dengan wajah penuh kesedihan

" tenanglah aku sudah berada disisimu sekarang " ucapku mencoba menenangkannya

" kau masih berumur panjang soo dan kau masih mempunyai masa depan.. hiduplah dengan baik soo aku selalu memperhatikanmu dari atas sini " sahutnya sembari mencoba tersenyum tapi gagal, hatiku terasa sakit melihatnya seperti itu.

" maafkan aku sayang.. aku sudah menyia - nyiakanmu yang selalu menyayangiku selama ini.. aku sudah melukaimu.. " ucapku pelan seraya menundukan kepalaku dalam - dalam

" kau tidak perlu menyesal soo, aku sudah memaafkanmu " woohyun tersenyum tulus seraya meraih wajahku dengan kedua tangannya yang putih dan hangat itu

" aku tidak pernah menyesal mencintaimu malaikatku .. " dan ia kembali berblushing ria,ketika aku melihat woohyun mengucapkan sesuatu. aku tak dapat mendengarnya, semuanya seolah putih dan bayangan woohyun yang sedang duduk bersamaku ikut menghilang

" Hahh..Hahh.." aku terbangun dari mimpiku, dan aku kembali bertemu woohyun dalam mimpi. sudah seminggu sejak kematiannya dan ia selalu menghampiri mimpiku. ia bilang ia kesepian dan wajahnya penuh dengan kesedihan

mengapa kau bersedih woohyun ?

ah, andai aku dapat mengulang waktu..

ingin ku katakan pada seluruh dunia bahwa aku mencintainya

dan aku ingin menikah dengannya

tapi aku sangat bodoh sampai meninggalkannya dan melukai hatinya disaat - saat terakhir ia masih hidup.

penyesalan menghampiriku dan selalu menyudutkanku bahwa akulah penyebab kematiannya,

aku memang bersalah

aku pantas tuk disalahkan

aku kehilangan dia

sosok namja manis yang selalu menemani hariku yang sepi

tapi dia sudah pergi

dia meninggalkanku sendirian disini

tanpa kasih sayangnya, tanpa belaian kasihnya

aku merasa hidupku berakhir saat ini juga

" Tess Tess " air mataku kembali jatuh membasahi wajahku, malam ini terasa sepi untukku.

" woohyun kau tau aku merasa sendirian tanpamu, aku tak mempunyai siapa - siapa disini selain dirimu. tapi mengapa ? dengan teganya kau tinggalkan aku sendirian disini ? hiks.." isakan kesedihan penuh penyesalan itu kembali terdengar

Dari mulutku sendiri

" I will follow I promise never to leave you alone again this time .. " bisikan - bisikan itu seolah mempengaruhiku untuk menghentikan semua kesedihan yang kualami selama ini. aku melangkah mendekati dapur, dan ku ambil sesuatu dari sana.

sebuah pisau,

saat aku akan mengiris pergelangan tanganku dengan pisau

tiba - tiba saja sebuah tangan memegang tangan kananku yang hendak mengiris tangan kiriku,

saat kulihat siapa yang menghentikan perbuatanku ini, aku terpaku dan terdiam

Dia...

Nam Woohyun,

Woohyun menatapku dengan mata berkaca - kaca lalu akupun melakukan hal yang sama dengannya. air mataku mengalir dengan sendirinya,

" Myung.. " ujarnya setelah menaruh pisau itu di meja

" Hyun .." sahutku tak bisa berkata - kata,

entah apa yang kurasakan saat ini, yang pasti aku sangat bahagia dan ingin menangis disaat yang bersamaan. rasa rindu yang tak terbendung membuatku meneteskan air mataku dengan deras

" Woohyun.. Aku merindukanmu " ujarku lirih saat kulihat woohyun mendekapku dengan erat

" Myung, aku sangat merindukanmu slalu. kau tau aku merasa kesepian, meski disana aku hidup senang. tapi hatiku tak bisa berbohong, kalau aku memang membutuhkan dirimu " jawabnya setelah melepaskan pelukannya

aku menatapnya lekat - lekat

" kenapa kau mencegahku untuk menyusulmu ? " tanyaku

ia menatapku dengan sedih lalu menggeleng,

" belum saatnya myung, " jawab woohyun seraya menghapus air matanya dan kembali tersenyum padaku

aku berdoa kepadamu Tuhan semoga aku bisa selamanya bersama woohyun seperti ini, andai aku bisa menghentikan waktu

" myung berjanjilah kau tidak akan melakukan hal bodoh ini lagi jika kau menyayangiku " ucap woohyun dengan mata berbinar - binar padaku

aku yang berharap woohyun bisa berlama - lama dengan woohyun pun mengangguk

" Ne " jawabku

lalu woohyun mengecup pipiku,

" itu baru kekasihku " kekehnya seraya menarikku menuju ke ruang tamu, aku hanya bisa ikut tersenyum

aku sampai sulit berkata - kata dan hanya bisa mengangguk pelan.

ku ikuti langkahnya yang kini memakaikanku jaket berwarna krem padaku

" kita mau kemana ? " tanyaku

ia tersenyum manis tanpa pernah merasa lelah,

" kita akan bersenang - senang hari ini " jawabnya yang membuat jantungku berhenti berdetak mendadak

Deggg

= TBC =


End file.
